herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bridge Carson
Bridge Carson is the former S.P.D. B-Squad Green Ranger, he would later be promoted to the SPD Blue Ranger in the wake of Sky becoming Red Ranger after Jack's retirement. He later is promoted to SPD Red Ranger in Once A Ranger after Sky becomes Earth Commander. Biography Background Not much is known about Bridge before he was in SPD, but he is either from Jewish descent or beliefs, was born on an airplane as it was crossing the International Date Line as he makes note of this when he says he was born "before the day he was born.". S.P.D. As the Green Ranger, Bridge and his teammates experienced many adventures together, from earning the new S.W.A.T. Mode upgrade to facing the corrupted A-Squad Rangers in battle. He has the ability to read the auras of other people. When Jack Landors retired from S.P.D., Sky Tate was promoted from Blue Ranger to Red Ranger, causing Bridge to be promoted to Blue S.P.D. Ranger. Some time later, Supreme Commander Fowler "Birdie" retired from S.P.D. Central Command and went down to Miami. Anubis Cruger was promoted from Earth S.P.D. to Central Command, leaving his status as Earth Commander (but not the Shadow Ranger position, because Sky became the Deka Ranger) behind, causing Sky to be promoted from Red Ranger to Anubis' former position, and Bridge to be promoted to Red S.P.D. Ranger. Once A Ranger In Operation Overdrive, Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, gathered all four factions determined to find the jewels of the Corona Aurora, Flurious and the Chillers, Moltor and the Lava Lizards, Miratrix and Kamdor, and the Fearcats, Mig and Benglo. Bridge, Adam Park, Tori Hanson, Kira Ford and Xander Bly would be called upon by the Sentinel Knight to take the place of the Operation Overdrive Rangers when they lost their powers as Thrax's alliance damaged the Morphing Grid. He meets Kira for what can be assumed the first time for her since their memories were erased the first two times. The team later went to a warehouse in Angel Grove where they discovered Alpha 6, who managed to repair the Morphing Grid and give the Overdrive Rangers their powers back. Both Ranger teams confronted Thrax's Alliance in a final battle, Bridge fought alongside Mack Hartford, the Red Overdrive Ranger, against Flurious, who they defeated. The Sentinel Knight then appeared and used the Sword Excelsior to destroy Thrax, and the Rangers caused the other enemies to flee. When the Rangers said their goodbyes, Bridge was given a plate of several slices of "the butteriest" toast by Spencer. Bridge presumably returned to the future with his Ranger Powers left intact. Powers & Abilities Psychometry: Bridge has psychometry, meaning he can sense the auras of anyone or anything in the vicinity, the exact distance limit is unknown. He usually focuses his aura sensing to target, and wears his gloves to limit his psychometry because if doesn't wear his gloves he will uncontrollably sense the aura of anyone or anything he is around. While he was the S.P.D Green Ranger, his aura sensing produced a green color, but as the Red S.P.D Ranger, his aura sensing produced a red color. Super-Strength: In his morphed state, Bridge has demonstrated a degree of superhuman strength, an example of which was in the episode "Abridged", where he managed to pick up and throw a car at Hydrax, though it still took some effort. He is the only super-strong Ranger whose strength stems from his morphed state. Trivia *He is the second Ranger to have more than two colors, the first (and only other, at least on-screen) is Tommy Oliver. *He is the second to most colors, that is three (Green, Blue and Red), appearing in one season with a cameo in Operation Overdrive. First being Tommy Oliver with four (Green, White, Red, Black), appearing over seven seasons, and cameos in some other seasons. *While Bridge was the Green Ranger, his aura sensing produced a green color, but when he was promoted to Red Ranger, his aura sensing produced a red color (Once a Ranger). *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers S.P.D., Bridge is voiced by Yousuke Itou, the actor for his Sentai counterpart, Senichi Enari (DekaGreen). *Bridge wears gloves to control his genetic ability. In reality, Matt Austin wears the gloves to conceal the tattoos on his hands. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Genius Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Comic Relief Category:Officials Category:Brutes Category:Successors Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Lawful Good Category:Casanova Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Predecessor Category:Right-Hand Category:Leaders Category:Fighter Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Optimists Category:Successful Category:Falsely Accused Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Nurturer Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Stalkers Category:Selfless Category:Scapegoat Category:Misguided Category:Poor